1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer, and more particularly relates to a printer which is miniaturized in such a manner as to be advantageously adoptable for pocketable miniature electronic calculators, electronic translators etc., having LSIs mounted therein and which is improved so as to enable printing to be performed also on printing paper laid on a desk in a simple manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of LSI technique in recent years there has been made remarkable advance in miniaturization of electronic desk calculators, translators, etc. Nowadays, a pocketable size of such small-sized electronic apparatus is available. In contrast, however, the miniaturization of printing apparatus has not yet been attained satisfactorily because of various technical problems to be solved.
It is much more difficult to provide a printing apparatus which is simple in structure and which performs printing not only on a roll of printing paper but also on a sheet of printing paper on a desk.